Destiny
by StoryGirl02
Summary: How are you, Mr. Bolton?" Sharpay asked, placing her hands on Troy’s chest. “Very well, Miss. Evans,” he replied, placing a kiss on her lips. She responded with vigor, her fine wisps of blonde hair tickling his nose. COMPLETE.


**

* * *

**

Destiny.

* * *

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say,_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all. _

**Plain White T's. **

* * *

Slipping his t-shirt over his head and down over his body, he sighed as he saw the little girl run around the corner, her bunched ponytail swinging. "Oh, Olivia!" he called, taking small steps towards the girl's bedroom. Troy clutched the small doll in his hand, eyes peeping around the corner for his daughter.

"Daddy!"

Startled, he turned, almost falling over his youngest child in his rush. "Hi baby. Do you want to help me find your sister?"

She nodded enthusiastically, pudgy hands reaching out for his. He took one of them, and slowly, his daughter toddling nervously on her feet, made his way to the bedroom.

Raising a hand, he knocked on her door, below the piece of wood they had painted for her birthday, his wife carefully painting Olivia's name onto the pastel pink background. "Hmm," he said, glancing down at his daughter, who blinked her identical blue eyes back up at him. "Aurora, do you think she's hiding?"

Aurora bobbed her head up and down happily.

"Well then, where do you think she is?" Slowly, Troy released his daughter's hand and pepped around the next corner, where Aurora's crib was in plain view. He searched through the kitchen and inside the living room with his eyes, seeing only the mess they had created for breakfast still lying on the benches, a pile of dirty plates, and two dirty glasses.

"I don't know, Daddy. Maybe she's in yours and Mummy's bedroom," Aurora, sucking on her thumb, took two anxious steps towards him, before falling back onto her diaper-clad bottom. A soft wail came out her mouth, thumb dangling, forgotten, at her side, before Troy scooped her up into his arms, patting her bottom softly with his free hand.

"It'll be alright, honey bun. Don't cry now, okay? Come on, I'll carry you into your bedroom."

"No, Daddy! No! I want to help you find Olivia!" Aurora, blinking back unshed tears, looked up at him, melting his heart instantly, the way it had melted the first time she had smiled at him. He smiled back, nodding his head.

"Okay, then. You can help me find your sister. But after we do find her, it's time for your nap, okay? Your Mum will kill me if you're up when she gets home."

Aurora laughed happily, glancing at something behind him. "Silly Daddy!"

"Why is Daddy so silly, huh?" he asked, swinging Aurora around in his arms. She giggled again, thumb back inside her mouth, blue eyes closing with happiness.

"Mummy's already home!"

He spun around to face the door, Aurora nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Her smell of baby powder and baby shampoo drifted up to his nose, a mixture of soap and lavender. Her breath tickled his neck, and slowly, he lifted her away from him, placing her securely on his hip. Her blonde curls, so much like her mother's, were tied adorably into a bun, two locks of gold hair framing her sweet face.

"Hey," he said, glancing at his wife, a hand rubbing over her face, the other placed over the soft swell of her stomach. She smiled at him, taking Aurora from her place. She shifted restlessly in her sleep, whimpering, before settling her head onto her mother's shoulder.

"How was your day? The girls were good?" His wife, after placing Aurora inside her crib, leant against the door, Troy wrapping his arms around her, his head resting on the top of hers.

He swallowed nervously. "Um, yeah, about that…."

"What, Bolton?"

"I-er, um, I sort of lost Olivia."

"What!" She turned sharply, pushing his arms away from her, letting them hang beside his side. "You lost Olivia? How could you?"

"No, it's not like that!"

"Then how is it like, Bolton?" she pulled the door shut, glancing up at him.

"I know where she is, or generally. She's in the house somewhere, I just don't know exactly where. The plan was to find her before you came home, but you were early. I really thought I'd be able to find her before three."

"Well, obviously you didn't. Look at the clock Troy," his wife began; pointing a manicured finger down at the end of the hall, where the clock was ticking the seemingly slow seconds away. "Didn't you read the note I wrote for you, and left on the kitchen bench? God! Daylight savings started today, and I didn't have time to change the clock back before I left. Anyway, I'm actually late, not early. The little one decided to make me throw up just as I left the theater, and traffic was horrid."

Troy sighed, placing a kiss on top of Sharpay's head. "I'm sorry honey. Besides from the throwing up part, how did you feel today?"

She smiled up at him. "Good," she said. "I actually managed to keep down the sandwich your Mum brought over for me."

"That's good."

She lent back against him for a few moments, before she stood up and dragged him down the hallway. "Now mister," she said over her shoulder. "It's time for us to find our daughter."

* * *

They ended up finding Olivia in the playroom, chalk all over her face, making it an ashy sort of white. Clapping with glee, she had a doll in her hand, a Barbie, Troy guessed - _hardly decent without any clothes on_- and a dinosaur in the other, making them kiss.

Her brown eyes lighted up when her mother bent down and hugged her. "Mummy!" she called, "Mummy, look! Barbie's kissing Rex like you and Daddy kiss each other! Does that mean they'll have babies, like you and Daddy do?" Her eyes glanced up at her mother, watched as Sharpay kneeled down next to her, Olivia awaiting her answer with held breath.

Sharpay laughed. "No, darling, it doesn't mean that they'll have babies like me and Daddy. Some people just kiss to show their affection, like when Daddy or I kiss you at bedtime."

"Oh."

A few seconds later Olivia's inquiring voice wanted to know: "But could they have babies?"

"If they wanted too, darling."

"Then they can have them, Mummy. I'd like Barbie to have a baby. She'd be a good mother."

Troy laughed in the corner, Sharpay smiling up at him. She tucked a blonde curl behind her ear before standing up, offering Olivia her hand. Their daughter took it, rubbing impatiently at the chalk on her cheeks and nose.

"Come on, darling. I think it's time for a bath, then bed."

Olivia led the way to their bathroom, tugging impatiently on each of their hands held in her grasp. "Hurry up, Mummy!" She cried, before dropping their hands and falling into a run, desperate to reach the bathroom.

Sharpay laughed, before running to catch up. Just before Olivia stepped into the bathroom, Troy, having reached the bathroom quicker than both as he had taken the way through the living room, she was scooped up into his arms, Troy pressing light kisses onto each of her cheeks. Squirming in his arms as she tried to get away, Olivia frowned, snuggling her head into his shoulder as her mother joined in, both of them now kissing her.

Sharpay rushed forwards to plug the bath, and then turned the tap clockwise with force. She struggled with the hot tap, and Troy, smiling, stepped forward to help her, bending as he did so. Cheekily, she slapped his bottom, giggling.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, glaring.

"What?" she asked, her giggles seizing for a second, shrugging her shoulders without a care. "It was in my view, and I couldn't resist. If you don't like it, don't flaunt it."

"I won't then," he mumbled, turning his head back around to turn the tap on. Olivia giggled happily, clapping her hands together.

"Yay Daddy!" she exclaimed, struggling to undo the buttons on her shirt, her arms failing around everywhere. Sharpay tsked, before kneeling down and helping her daughter. The first button came loose, the, halfway through the second, she felt a little tap on her bottom.

She glared at Troy, scowling unhappily. "Pedantic little man," she told him, shaking her head, helping her daughter undo the second button. After Olivia was finally undressed, her pants lying on the bathroom floor, accompanied by her shirt and singlet, she jumped into the bath, gleefully.

"Olivia May Bolton! Sharpay yelled after few minutes later, accompanied by a loud crash. Troy paused from his newspaper, glasses poised on the end of his nose, before folding it in half and walking to the bathroom.

Olivia had a doll in her head, a look of surprise captured on her face. A smile played on her lips and Troy watched as his wife pulled of her top, shaking her wet hair, before pulling it up in a bun.

Olivia giggled happily, a finger pointing at the doorway, where Troy was casually leaning, watching his wife and daughter. Sharpay whirled around, before smiling at him. "Hello sexy," he said, watching as his wife shimmied towards him, giggling as she pushed him out into the hallway and slammed the bathroom door, leaving Olivia giggling happily with bubbles in her hands.

"How are you, Mr. Bolton?" Sharpay asked, placing her hands on Troy's chest.

"Very well, Miss. Evans," he replied, placing a kiss on her awaiting lips. She responded with vigor, her fine wisps of blonde hair tickling his nose as they walked, joined, stumbling down the hall.

"Do you think we should continue this in privacy?" Sharpay mock-whispered, disbursing into a fit of giggles at the thought. Troy smiled, before standing up, and offering her his hand, which she gladly took.

"We wouldn't want the children to be scared." Troy said, nodding his head wisely.

Laughing, they ran down the hall, and fell into their bedroom.

Life was good.

Troy wouldn't trade it for anything

Smiling, he looked down onto his wife's beaming face. Slowly, he titled it up towards him, and in one slow move brought his lips down to meet hers.

_Yes_, Troy decided_, life was good._

Sharpay and Troy were destined to be together.

* * *

**AN: First foray into High School Musical, so please be kind! I come in peace! :D **

**Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
